


It Only Takes Two Lonely People

by Zombiegravitation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Knotting, Made up Science and Statistics, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Pack Feels, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegravitation/pseuds/Zombiegravitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s not hurting or anything, just embarrassed I think,” the school nurse had explained to her as she cracked the private infirmary door open to reveal a gawky twelve year old girl, crying quietly.</p><p>“Hey sweet heart,” Melissa quietly murmured and quickly pushing the door closed, the nurse had probably left it open intentionally. She’s known Brenda since she was a child and she’s always been quite the gossip, getting dirt on the Sheriff’s daughter would be juicy.</p><p>“Go ’way,” Stiles on the cot with her back pressed against the wall, knees pulled up to her chest, looking like a fragile baby bird with her face hidden, muffling the words.</p><p>“You asked for me, you can’t tell me to leave after you ask for me to come see you,” Melissa teased gently, trying the tried & true method of cheering Stiles out of her tears. </p><p>“It’s not so bad, you’re not hurting right?”</p><p>“What do you mean!?” The omega squeaked startled, lifting her head to stare at Melissa like she’d was supposed to be in critical pain or something. “I’m…I’m a, don’t ya get it? I’m a dumb omega, I’m not an alpha, I‘m not even a beta. ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Takes Two Lonely People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ebyru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/gifts).



The first time Stiles “bloomed” -ugh, what the hell she wasn’t a friggin’ flower, even better she was an early bloomer- the school called her father but they couldn’t reach him, they called Melissa, telling her Stiles was upset and wanted someone to come. Her dad would be out for the day, coming home late in the evening.

Melissa could smell it before anything else, the sweet distinct aroma that signaled that someone had presented omega and she instinctively knew was Stiles.

“She’s not hurting or anything, just embarrassed I think,” the school nurse had explained to her as she cracked the private infirmary door open to reveal a gawky twelve year old girl, crying quietly.

“Hey sweet heart,” Melissa quietly murmured and walked into the room, quickly pushing the door closed even though the nurse had probably left it open intentionally. She’s known Brenda since she was a child and she’s always been quite the gossip, getting dirt on the Sheriff’s daughter would be juicy.

“Go ’way,” Stiles on the cot with her back pressed against the wall, knees pulled up to her chest, looking like a fragile baby bird with her face hidden, muffling the words.

“You asked for me, you can’t tell me to leave after you ask for me to come see you,” Melissa teased gently, trying the tried & true method of cheering Stiles out of her tears. Sitting beside Stiles, she watched her cry quietly into her arms for a moment before Melissa sighed and leaned back.

“It’s not so bad, you’re not hurting right?”

“What do you mean!?” The omega squeaked startled, lifting her head to stare at Melissa like she’d was supposed to be in critical pain or something. “I’m…I’m a, don’t ya get it? I’m a dumb omega, I’m not an alpha, I‘m not even a beta. ”

“So? What’s wrong with that?” Melissa said petting Stiles’ hair. “Are you saying omega’s are stupid? Am I stupid, Stiles?”

“What!…no, you know what I mean, I just, I just wanted to be like my dad…like Scott,” Stiles confessed between her hiccups and Melissa pushed in closer, Stiles dropped her head to Melissa’s shoulder. “I thought I was gonna be an alpha, I really wanted to be one.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a omega, it actually a lot better than people think,” Melissa offered and watched the twelve year old blink up at her, still young enough to believe her judgment on what was good or bad but old enough to respect and realize Melissa was on to something.

“Really?” She asked, voice still unsure but looking for an answer.

“Well yeah, I mean you get to have kids someday,” Stiles’ nose crinkled in distaste and Melissa knew it probably wasn’t the best thing to say to an eleven year old who thought every boy but Scott was still gross.

“That’s not cool, even betas can have babies, Mo-Ms. McCall.” Stiles grumbled but her tears had stopped.

“Stiles giving life isn’t easy, omegas can have multiples and it’s much easier for them. On average, 35% of beta women die during child birth and another 30% can’t have more than one child in their whole life.

“And well you know you get the love and the fierce protective security with the one. Maybe, no well probably not right now but one day it will be amazing. Your mom was a omega; she had you, and she always said it was the greatest thing she could ever have done.”

“Really? But she was so sick and- and-” The tiny voice made Melissa press up closer to her, she knew how much it would mean to Stiles to have something-anything- in common with her mother despite people telling her she’d be the split image of Claudia, to hear something she had said meant more.

“Yeah. It’s one of the few things I remember her saying, besides calling you her lil’ monkey.” Melissa said with a laugh, pulling Stiles in close for a tight hug. Stiles didn’t resist and crawled into her lap and let her press a kiss into her hair.

Once reaching the car, Stiles started to space off, thinking of what could happen. Melissa had given her the talk the moment she had her first period. Hiding her red face, Stiles cringed with Scott and listened to the whole thing. Melissa had told her the ins and outs of puberty.

After that whole embarrassment, Scott had to leave and Melissa continued to lecture her on safe sex practice, about her likely hood of being an omega. The embarrassing talk of toys and masturbating. How there was the first bloom was more of a way of presenting as an omega, that she’s gonna experience heat flashes and smell sweeter…more alluring. And therefore more at risk of being force bonded.

Second bloom -could they not have used a better word like heat since that’s all it was. But no they didn’t want humans compared to animals or even werewolves. There was still a deep hate towards werewolves by a chunk of people- was the actual heat, where she’d get wetter, hornier and more fertile. Stiles learned that her heats would be irregular for the first year, then her heats would regulate out to one every three months or so.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, Melissa had awkwardly explained how some werewolf alphas who presented would…scent mark their potential mate…that was the nicest way to phrase it.

It was just ugh gross. She really hopes it doesn’t happen ever.

“Stiles? Stiles? Goscis-”

“I’m awake!” She rubbed her eyes and yawned, somewhere along the ride she must’ve dozed off. “I’m just a little tired.”

“First bloom does that for you. Don’t worry you’ll be fine. Your dad’s gonna be home in a few hours but until then I’ll stay with you.”

“And Scott?”

“I already left a note telling him where I’d be.”

Dad got in early, close to seven and Melissa had called Scott warning him to stay away from the house. Stiles was thankfully asleep so Melissa had the time to explain everything, make John understand how upset Stiles was.

Morning came and with it were Scott and Melissa arriving with breakfast. John had been nothing but proud smiles, saying how proud he was and hugging her. Scott looked at her confused, clearly knowing something was different but not sure how to say it.

Stiles stayed home for a week as expected and her father stayed with her the entire time, taking calls in the kitchen and letting Tara drop things off. Scott tried not to be jealous since he had to go to school still but every time he visited Stiles’ and her dad would be doing something fun, watching old movies, making dinner, and other things they didn’t get to do often enough. But it made Stiles happy and Scott always got to join in once he got there, he pushed his jealousy away and tried to focus on looking after his best friend.

Now that Stiles was a omega it changed things. Scott had always felt the need to look after Stiles but now it was doubled and their parents were no better. Rather then feeling trapped by their over protective natures Stiles was happy with the attention…well for now.

If Melissa was honest, Stiles becoming a omega turned out to be a blessing on her family, John was pulled away from staying late at work. An alpha could handle their self well enough but most omegas needed to be looked after especially those who‘ve presented. It was a tad chauvinistic, she‘ll admit but with Stiles’ medical history as well as her mother’s it was better to be safe.

\--

It was only four years later that Scott presented and everything turned on its head. They’re sixteen, Scott pops his knot.

The morning Scott got up and stumbled to the bathroom to piss and felt the telltale bulge of a knot he’d been ecstatic. As with a lot of things that really mattered in his life, Scott called his best friend immediately.

“Stiles! I got it!” was his greeting and Stiles understood what he was going on about right away.

“That’s great! Everyone’s been so gossiping about when it‘ll happen, Scott this, Scott that. Was getting sick of you taking all the spot light,” she teased and Scott laughed, falling on his bed with his cell phone between his head & his shoulder.

“Little Scott’s growing up so fast,” Stiles said with a dramatic sniff and Scott could just see her wiping an imaginary tear before dissolving into laughter.

“Fuck you dude, at least I got a knot.”

“I’m already taller than you and I presented a long time ago.” Their banter was teasing but the words caused a sudden unexpected irritation for Scott. He frowned, shifting on his bed and wondered why the hell he would be upset. He wondered why he was thinking of all the guys -and a few alpha girls- in their school who’ve pressed against Stiles, touching her arms and shoulders, sniffing her after she comes back from her heat week. Jealously and anger burned deep in his belly.

“Scott! Man, are you even listening to me?”

“When you say something worth hearing,” Scott shot back automatically, Stiles huffing on the other line repeated,

“I said: you’re gonna end up getting all the ladies and omegas chasing after you.”

Scott blinked and remembered how sometimes both beta girls and omegas chased after alphas. For alpha no matter the gender a knot formed, two standards; sudden nearly aggressive mood swings and extreme sexual need. Scott should want to fuck omega or even a beta girl into the mattress, be obsessed with knotting ‘em, slipping the bulge into them and tying them to him while he let out an epic load of come inside.

But Stiles’ mention was the first time he thought of anyone and as he tried to picture a scenario, it kind of fell flat.

“Scotty?” Her tone was soft, concern and he smiled a bit, glad to have a friend worried about him.

“I dunno,” he replied. “I haven’t hit that crazy lust stage I guess.”

Scott and Stiles were best friends, had been since they were babies, their families were tight.

Best friends. Who maybe might of…kind of been each other’s first kiss.

Now that he thought about it, Scott suddenly, really wanted to kiss her again. No, he wanted to fuck her. Scott wanted to fuck Stiles. Knot her even. Scott could vividly see it, Stiles under him, taking it, legs clinging tightly around his waist as he slammed in, deep, until his knot was locked. He wanted to watch her get fat with his child.

Christ.

Scott palmed his dick, hand sliding under his sweats feeling it harden and throb as he groaned.

“I…uh, I gotta go. See-…see you later, Stiles.”

The soft almost moan of “wha?” from Stiles made Scott throb even harder. Scott let his phone fall to the bed so he could use both hands on himself. Shoving his pajama bottoms down he curled his fingers around his dick and hurriedly pumped. He rutted into the air urgently, dropping one hand over his knot and squeezing experimentally. Biting his lip, Scott sucked in a hitched breath and resumed stroking his cock before he clutched his knot tightly again.

Lying on his back, Scott’s hips jerked up furiously, his stomach coated in jizz as he rode it out until he couldn’t handle the intense pleasure. Scott hissed, lights bursting behind his eyelids as thick spurts errupted from the tip over his fingers. Just a little pressure and holy shit, it felt better then any before. Letting go of his knot, he slumped into the sheets, only then realizing he was breathless and covered in sweat.

If jerking off had been that good, hard, fast, Scot wondered how it would to feel to knot Stiles. Because he was going to knot her, Scott realized. A strange certainty filled him, Stiles was his and nothing would stop that.

\--

It only got worse right before they started their sophomore year when Scott got bitten by a rouge alpha. Peter and Laura Hale had shown up in the woods and killed the guy. Laura immediately checked on Scott while Peter slung the body over his shoulders. Scott turned that night, now as a beta wolf the whole scenting was a worse matter.

Derek had awkwardly explained to Stiles that Scott might sneak into her room at night- not unexpected he already did that- but that he would also in Derek’s words.

“He’s gonna want to uhh…” He said scratching the back of his head. Or rather Paige’s words.

“Ejaculate, Der. The word you’re looking for is ejaculate.” Paige turned. “Onto your skin to show other wolves that you’re taken but not yet claimed.

“Don’t worry other humans can’t smell it. Honestly the only time their sense of smell it better than normal is when they smell a heat or a rut scent. Otherwise Derek would be in huge trouble.”

That’s why when Stiles wakes up to low grunting, a wet squelching sound all while feeling the dip and rock of the mattress. She slowly opens her eyes to see her best friend kneeling above her with a feral aroused look, lubed hand tugging frantically at his hard dick. The deep groans and the erratic movements of Scott’s wrist as he jerks himself off tell Stiles that he close to coming.

Stiles knows how Scott looks when he comes; how he twists his hand over the tip, how his mouth gaps and he lets out little choked noises and how his shoulders tightens. She knows how he stops and just thumbs at the sensitive head until it jerks in his hand as he comes.

Turning her head, she looks at the alarm clock on her nightstand, it’s a good thing Scott just finished because otherwise they'll be late on their first day.

When Scott shoves Stiles' shirt up hastily, Stiles' focus turns back to him just in time to feel the first splatters of Scott's come hitting her bare belly & her small chest, and to see the satisfied look on Scott's face.

“Scott! I swear to god if you got anything on this shirt Imma kill you.” Stiles' legs press together and she tries to ignore the ache and the wetness between her legs. Thing is, she's too embarrassed to do anything about it like slipping her hand down and touching herself with Scott in the room. She’ll hold back until later when she's alone.

The hands on Stiles' skin aren't helping matters as they spread the sticky come and rub it into her until it's all dry. Scott's fingers brush over her nipples, making them pebble, and Stiles' so close to moaning she has to bite down hard on the insides of her cheeks.

With a shy smile Scott gets off her and tucking his cock back into his boxers. "C‘mon, Stiles. Time to go to school. Don‘t wanna be late do you?" He says as he steps into one of his jeans and a shirt that he leave over here.

Stiles rolls her eyes at Scott's cheerful mood, like he seriously didn‘t just jerk off onto his best friend‘s stomach. Though she should be used to it after nearly a whole summer - both the not-talking-about-it part and the fact that they both know what it means- she can't stop herself from being a bitch in the mornings.

"Gonna shower," she grumbles, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, her back cracks and she wonders how weird she slept.

Before she even makes it to the bathroom, Scott yells, "Stiles! There’s no time for that. We‘re gonna be late."

Not giving a damn about Scott's words, Stiles just walks on. "I'll make it quick."

Suddenly, Scott's hands curl firmly around her waist, pressing again her almost into the door. "I said no, Stiles." Scott growled voice making Stiles widen her eyes shocked.

"You're hurting me," she whispers after futilely trying to break free from Scott's grasp.

Scott immediately releases her waist as if burned. Stiles looks at her hips, seeing the start of brusing on her skin.

"Sorry. Just get dressed."

An awkward silence settles between them before Stiles finally drops her gaze and walks back over to the chair to grab her clothes and put them on.

What bothers her is that now she'll have to go to school smelling like a whore and so unless there are more werewolves than the people Derek and Laura had told smelling her it should be fine. Unfortunately Scott's come does have a certain odor that had others scrunching up their noses and giving her a wide berth more often than not.

Of course, she should've realized that Scott wouldn't let her wash off. He never had during summer break but, Stiles' just hoped that it could be different now.

Sighing, she slung backpack over her shoulder and followed Scott out of her house. Once in her car, she pulls out her schedule thankful they only share two classes together and both are after gym.

Gym class is her fourth period, leaving her with no shower until after sitting through a big chunk of her other classes, reeking of Scott’s come.

“Meet up for lunch?”

Stiles sighs again. "Sure, might be a little late though."

She notices Scott's white knuckles from clenching his fists tight no doubt a result of feeling the separation. She's been confronted with Scott's crazy protective instinct on numerous occasions by numerous occasions -Danny had asked her if she was being abused and the Lydia Martin had been concerned enough to take her to the nurse and try to talk to her about it- and although it does kinda bug her, deep down she finds it sorta adorable.

It's nice to know that somebody cares about her as much as Scott does. Not that she'll ever admit that to Scott. Ever.

Just as she predicted Scott liked that she smelled like him, he’d pass her in the halls and smiled dopily at her scent, until she showered. Then he’d make an excuse to pull her into an empty room and rut against her.

Whenever she’d pass Derek or Erica or even Boyd, Stiles would flush bright red, and stared back with a hard face.

Three weeks into the school year, a sudden thought crosses her mind. She could shower in the morning and just blame the fact she didn’t smell right on showering after gym, oh and of course use every measure available to avoid Scott during the day. It’ll only take a few moments to shower and slip into new clothes, now she’ll have to pack twice as much.

A little over a week later they've kinda developed a routine. Scott would jerk off on Stiles just as usual, they'd get dressed and grab breakfast before leaving to school. Once arriving, Stiles would either steal away to take a shower if she had time or at least, give herself a quick wipe down.

And it’ll only her secret, no one else's.

\--

Of course it’d months into the school year when a new girl arrives. Allison Argent and she’s a pretty alpha. Scott seems to get her instantly, he gives her a pen the day she arrives and she smiles at him.

And when he give’s Allison her smile-the one he’s only ever done around her- Stiles knows he’s sunk. The next day he forgets to meet her for lunch and he’s sitting with Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Derek and them. Stiles sits with Paige bugging her while she tries to study. Both of them look at that table and sigh before sharing another look.

“Want to hang out after school at my house?” Paige asks one day, weeks after Allison arrive. Stiles raised her brows in surprised.

“Really? Isn’t that usually when you and Derek do the whole Catwoman-Batman thing? Or would it be more like Lois Lane and Superman? Hmm…Maybe Pepper and Tony. You know you could pull off a good Pepper impersonation.”

Paige rolled her eyes. “Thanks but no, anyways Derek and I well…you know. Anyways my uncle Danny is coming over while my mom’s gone and he‘s gonna try be out for the afternoon.”

“Ugh that means sitting through your boring ass cello practices. Ow! Dude!” Stiles cried as she rubbed her head. “That hurt. I’m stealing your curly fries then.

“You don’t have to stay.”

“But who’s gonna drive you home? I know lacrosse practice doesn‘t end till like five.”

Paige shrugged “I’ll figure it out.”

“Naw. I’ll stay, maybe get started on next months homework.”

“Hardy har har. Practice won’t be that long.”

“Boo. You whore.” Stiles pouted before smiling. “Buy me fries and keep my mouth shut.”

“Fine, but we’re not watching the Notebook.” They glanced at Jackson before bursting into laughter.

\--

Late December, and Stiles shifted on her seat, watching the couples around her dance and grind against each other. Paige had left to the bathroom and Danny was out dancing with a couple. She asked the bartender for a refill on her coke and downed it, she still felt warm all over, despite the cool drink.

It was weird, her skin felt a size too small, everything felt sore. She tossed back the dregs of her drink, letting a bit of ice fall into her mouth to chew on. Her discomfort lessened somewhat, but the chill on her tongue made her squirm.

It was only when she realized she was rocking on the edge of the stool, seeking some kind of pressure, she blushed. Nobody at the bar was giving her a funny look, thankfully, so she was in the clear for now, but the need for release was increasing.

 _Making love, fucking, **mounting** , just like the animals we deny to be._ Stiles thought choking back a giggle. She couldn’t hold back her snickering from slipping out in a giddy rush. Luckily the ladies’ room was mostly empty. She splashed some cool water on her face at the sink, causing shivers up along her arms and down her neck instead of calming her down.

Only after she had locked a stall door and sagged against it did she finally let herself to touch. She got her skinny jeans undone so fast -oh shit did she break the zipper?- and shoved her hand into her panties. And oh god, she was wet, wetter than she could remember ever being. There was an quiet squish as her fingers parted her lips. Remarkably, it only took a few thrusts and a couple brushes against her clit before she came, biting into her free hand to keep quiet.

Too hot, too wet, she felt like burning. It wasn’t enough. When she pulled her hand out from between her legs, fingers absolutely soaked. She needed more, but she didn’t know what else she could do. Stiles stared dumbly at her slick fingers and tried to pull her thoughts together.

Fuck.

“No, I can’t be,” she whispered, that was impossible, though there wasn‘t any warning. She was going into heat, in a fucking club.

“What the fuck do I do now?” Maybe she could find Paige. She’d know what to do. Or Scott! Scott always took care of her. He said he’d be there with…Allison. God damn. She just had to get it together and go back to the bar and look for Paige. If she wasn’t there yet, well. She could also find Danny, so she could leave the club without getting raped.

Of course, she had to be careful, her scent would have already broadcasting that she was available for...breeding. That thought shouldn’t have turned her on even more, triggering another flood of slick that she could feel drip down her legs. Fuck biology.

Stiles was able to pull her pants up with shaking hands and struggle upright. She washed her hands, straightened herself out, stared at herself in the mirror for a brief moment. “You can do this, Stiles.”

Her thighs rubbed together as she walked back to the main room, slick sticking her pants to her thighs, but it was her nose that stopped her in her tracks. She could smell everything. It was overwhelming. Nobody had told her how it would really be like, her body burning and with her senses being flooded with smells. The bitter sweet smell from the alcohol, the sweat and rank stench of vomit. A dozen other scents surrounded her as she tried to sort them out. The most appealing ones had to be people, her body’s way of leading her to compatible partners. She scanned the room—no Scott, —and tried to match scents to faces.

It was getting harder to think now that she wasn’t alone, her head fogging up with all smells and body trying to feel all the unfamiliar sensations. She made her way back to her seat, asked the bartender for a new glass -her dad’s warning about roofies and date rape echoing in her head- and had both hands around the refilled glass. She was still so warm.

Turning so she could rest her elbows on the bar behind her, she surveyed her prospects -what Scott had stopped marking her as often she might as well be a free agent.- inhaling deeply. She made eye contact with a dark haired guy who looked a little older than her talking to a thin mixed woman, the next was a lanky boy with blonde curls, and a older woman with dark hair, a cute nose and an easy laugh. Something about them called to her, but she wasn’t sure if it was smell or looks or both, just that she wanted they now. Her legs seemed to part almost of their own accord. Here goes nothing; if she struck out she could go with option two and find Paige and go home.

Before she could get up, a hand gripped her elbow and someone edging into her space. Stupid, stupid. She’d been so focused on them she hadn’t even seen or heard him.

“Looking for something, sweetheart?” a smooth accented voice murmured in her ear, and there he was, that older guy smirking at her. Her arousal flared as she swayed toward him catching his scent, but the look in his eyes frightened her, such hunger and animosity.

“No. Uh I, I’m not,” she tried, but couldn’t pull away. The skin-to-skin contact reminded her of the burning beneath her skin. Damn shitty hormones.

“You need it bad, don’t you, love? I could even smell you from all the way over there,” he continued. No doubt she absolutely reek of heat. Her body shuddered, wanting to press against him but her head while foggy didn‘t want him.

“No,” she said as firmly and loudly as she could.

“She said no, Duke,” a soft voice sounded behind them. “Leave the girl alone.”

Old guy -Duke her mind labeled him- was suddenly no longer at her side, she noted with relief. When she turned back to thank the newcomer for her intervention, she almost fell. She smelled so fucking good that she barely noticed anything else about her. Abruptly she realized her face was buried in the strangers’ shirt and the small desperate sounds she was hearing were coming from her mouth as she ran her fingers through Stiles’ hair. She moaned and felt a new gush of wetness between her legs when she gripped the back of her neck and raised her head to look at her.

“Alpha,” Stiles choked out, the difference in her scent finally coming clear to her. But it also smelled familiar like- like Paige but not.

“Are you here alone?” she asked, nothing but concern in her warm brown eyes. It was the older woman with the nice laugh she’d seen earlier. Stiles shook her head while she mouth yes then shrugged.

“Want—need—I don’t—” she stammered.

Her brow furrowed. “What are you doing out here by yourself like this? Shhhh, shhh, take it easy, girl.” and she just stroked Stiles’ hair until she was able to calm down a little.

“I’m, it’s my first, I know I’m a omega, but I didn‘t know it just—”

“Where‘s your mate? Or someone who can walk you through this? I don’t smell a claim on you.”

“No. No. Not anymore at least. I had Paige and Danny here but I can‘t find them. I need...I need...” The woman’s eyes widened with recognition at Paige’s name but Stiles was busy pressing her face into her neck and wrapping herself around her. The woman led her away to a empty secluded corner of the club

“Do you want some help? Hey, look at me, focus, you’re safe.” She gently grasped Stiles’ chin and steadied her face until she met her eyes full on. “There we go. My name is Laura Hale.”

A hitched gasp escaped Stiles’ mouth. “Hale?!”

Laura nodded. “I can help you but you need to be able to tell me that’s what you want.”

“I tossed Deucalion out,” came another man’s voice while Stiles thought about that, and the blonde with the curls appeared at the back of the little group. “How’s the kid doing?”

“I’m not a kid!” she yelled indignantly from Laura’s neck.

He put his hands up. “Sure, okay.” Stiles really liked his smile, and really wanted to kiss him.

“Her first heat came on unexpectedly,” Laura explained, still stroking Stiles’ hair.

“No wonder her scent’s so strong. What’s your name? I’m Isaac.”

“Stiles.”

“As in Stilinski? The Sheriff’s kid?”

“You smell so good.” Her hand flew to her mouth. “Shit, I mean- I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re going to be pretty loopy for a few days.” Isaac put his hand on her arm and she swallowed. Her head was clear for the moment, she felt safe in Laura’s arms and with Isaac’s touch but she still felt the heat coursing through her body.

The need for touch, for skin and sweat, to be filled, was crashing down on her. Isaac pressed closer, nuzzling along her neck, and the heady Alpha scent surrounded her. She groaned and tried to lean into him all while staying in Laura’s arms.

Someone, another prospect she guessed, came close to their corner, Laura snarled at him over her head and Isaac bit down on her neck, Stiles arched releasing a moan.

“Stiles, please focus,” Laura said. “I need a yes or I need to get out of here because I won’t be able to hold back much longer.”

She thought about the need humming under her skin; she thought about waiting alone in her room until her dad came back from work to find her and send her to the Eichen House; she thought about the intoxicating scent of Alpha; she thought about Scott and her dumb crush on him, of his broken promise and finally decided.

“Please, please, yes, I want to feel your knot, both of you, please, I need, I need—”

“Stiles!” The fog lifted for a spilt second and Stiles recognized Paige’s voice. “What’s wrong with her?”

Isaac pulled away from Stiles’ neck and said, “She’s in heat, moron.”

“Then I’m taking her home.” Paige’s cool hand gripped her shoulders. “Laura let go. You can’t have her.”

“She’s not claimed and she already accepted our offer.”

“She’s underage and she’s Scott’s.”

Stiles snapped, her heated gaze landed on Paige. “I’m not someone’s fucking property. I’m fine here.”

“No, your dad would never approve of this. You should come home. Please.” Paige’s grip tighten, “Please.”

\--

“Don’t worry Stiles’ I’ll stay with you. Now we just gotta wait while Danny go gets you some uh helpers.”

They were at Stiles place, Paige had shoved a jar of money from Stiles not-so-secret hiding place at Danny and told him what to buy. Meanwhile she searched through her bag and found the small pouch of mountain ash Deaton had given her and started to ward the windows and the doors. It would only help with wolves, but they were the most aggressive.

Stiles fell quiet and curled up against Paige. Paige’s scent was soothing and clean. No fog to cloud her mind. It wasn’t uncommon for unmated omegas to help each other through heats, it was just safer to do it in a guarded place like the Eichen House. A omega going silent was a sign they were falling more into their instincts, more into the primal side that all alphas or omegas had wired in them.

Stiles slept for a while whimpering softly when Danny finally arrived…with company unfortunately. A bunch of lone alphas must have either followed them from the club or they followed Danny from the store.

“Get away!” Danny yelled. “Her dad is on the way here. If you don‘t leave you‘ll get arrested.”

They stood stock still on the edge of the property. One of the werewolves there lazily looked at the windows, noting the mountain ash lining and laid in wait.

\--

Back at the club, Laura sighed and looked at Isaac. “Wanna give chase?”

“As hot as she is with her pretty face and those big eyes, not worth it. Her dad’s the sheriff and Scott’s my captain. Can’t even imagine the ass whooping I’d get for sleeping with her.”

Laura snorted and looked back out at the club. She spotted her baby brother dancing uncomfortably close to that Erica girl her mother turned.

“Hey, isn’t that Scott over there?”

And there he was dancing and laughing with a brunette that clearly wasn’t Stiles. “Hmm I thought he would…”

“I know.”

One look at him and Laura knew there was a chance to take over the claim.

“Unfit to have her. Once she finishes this heat one of us can have chance. An omega like her shouldn’t be left waiting in the wings.”

Isaac watched as the two danced closer and closer to each other, Scott nuzzling her neck and laughing. The girl, Allison if he remembered correctly was tall and lanky, and she had a familiar hair cut, a few shades darker and a little longer but still close. High cheekbones and the soft pink lips. Scott was on her, stealing kisses between the laughs and the shared whispers.

He watched as Scott backed her into a shady corner. Scot pressed her into the wall and angled their hips just right. He watched Allison scent him, nostrils flaring as she took in Scott catching the scent of pure lust. Scott kept them tightly pushed together, rolled his hips and shoved his thigh between Allison’s legs to rub up against him. Isaac could a whiff of her answering arousal from all the way over here.

“Of course you would watch,” Laura’s amused voice called out to him.

“Like you’re not watching too.”

“It’s better than watching my brother get it on with a girl that’s not his girlfriend.”

Scott seemed to fumble around, his hands fluttered almost unsure of where to go while Allison traced the inside of his mouth with her tongue. Dropping both hands down Scott squeezed her ass, lifting her and grinded against her. There was desperate edge to it.

“I’m leaving. I have no doubt that someone gave chase. I’m gonna call and exchange a few favors and get some people to guard her.”

“Is she really that important?” Isaac swerved looking at his alpha. Laura shrugged on her leather jacket.

“She’s the key to getting Scott to join our pack. There’s something important about him, and I plan to have it. And it would help if we got on her good side.”

\--

John arrived home late after working himself into a totally exhausted state. Only he was welcomed with the sight of a group of werewolves, both beta and mated pairs fighting against another group. A familiar face walked over to his car, “Sorry about the mess John.”

“Talia? What the hell is going on?”

“It seems your little girl went into heat in public.”

“Is she safe? Who’s with her? What ha-” His voice raised panicked. Talia gripped his arm tightly and began leading him towards the house, easily weaving through the fighting pairs.

“She’s fine. Paige is taking care of her. My daughter Laura was there when it happened, she offered to help Stiles through it but Paige rejected Laura for her. Paige and Danny got her home, unfortunately there were alphas who couldn’t take rejection and followed them here.

“Laura called me to ask for guards for your house. As far as I know, the Danny boy dropped something off before having someone pick him up. And that Paige is helping her deal with it.”

“Thank God. Wait has anyone called Scott yet?”

Talia pulled back confused, “McCall? But why? There’s no scent claiming her as his.”

“What but I’ve seen him here…in the morning.”

“The nose doesn’t lie, Johnny. Besides Paige already called her mother, she says she’s going to stay with Stiles throughout her heat and make sure she healthy for it.”

“How long do you think it’ll last? I remember Claudia’s would last from four days to almost a week.”

“Probably a week or so, don’t forget to let her have a few rest days after. I’m going to finish this once and for all.” With a shake of her head, Talia shifts into her beta form red eyes blazing. She released a howl before turning back to him. “Have a nice night John.”

\--

It was the fifth night and Paige knew that the last days where the hardest, that’s when Stiles’ scent was the strongest, her pants -when she wore them-where always damp, Paige curled around her and petted Stiles hair, even the beta and mated pairs stayed as far as they could all while still guarding the home.

It was obviously excruciatingly embarrassing for Stiles to have Paige there. Those days were the roughest for Stiles so when she slipped from her sheet pile to the bed Paige slept in during the midnight hours, Paige, despite being slightly sleep deprived, didn’t send her right back because she felt bad for her friend, she knew how Stiles felt.

And she’d spent pretty much the entire night soothing Stiles and letting rock against her. They leaned against each other while they nibbled on sandwiches and watched Doctor Who, Stiles didn’t say much, just rested her head on Paige’s shoulder.

Tara had called her dad in, and he lingered at the door not wanting to leave them unprotected, despite all the guards outside. But Stiles wasn’t a kid anymore clearly; Paige could look after Stiles just fine on her own.

“I’ll have the phone close by so if you need to call,” He said for the sixth or seventh time before Stiles finally scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Dad, seriously. Paige is here and she’s way worse than you, I’m surprised she even lets me eat by myself,” Stiles teased and Paige was the one snorting but words seemed to help ease the worry in his eyes. “I’m not useless either you know,” the omega added with a bit of an annoyed tone. With a nod, her father reached out and ruffled the girls’ hair, making Stiles roll her eyes again and reached out for a hug instead.

“You take care, both of you.”

Once the door closes and they hear him drive off, Paige nudges Stiles with her nose, she tilts her head obligingly. It's omega instinct, as Paige has done it too.

Stiles makes a soft noise when Paige finally kisses her again. Paige always keeps it easy at first, aware of Stiles' fingers shaking and she grips Stiles’ hand in hers, it’s the hesitant way Stiles tries to respond that has her kissing Stiles harder. She kisses Stiles slowly yet firmly and tightens up her grip on Stiles' elbows when she starts to sink down on to the couch.

"Easy now," Paige cooed when Stiles whimpered. "I've got you."

"Paige—"

"It's okay," Paige says and kisses Stiles again.

One of Stiles' hands moves to grip the back of Paige's neck. Her palm is slick with sweat, it makes her hold shaky, and it makes Paige feel more comfortable about slipping her tongue into her mouth. Stiles responds more quickly now no longer fumbling, instead opening her mouth with a soft moan and breathing hot against Paige.

Paige eases her to the floor, holding her and sinking down with her until she has Stiles laid out. Stiles’pulled Paige over her, letting Paige's arms bracket her on either side, Stiles clutches her, arching up closing what little distance they had between them.

Making shushing noises between kisses, Paige tries to settle Stiles whispering, "I'm here," Paige whispers into her ear, pausing to suck Stiles’ earlobe.

Stiles is too far gone to give much of a response besides nodding. When Paige looks, Stiles' eyes are completely dilated and her face is red. Paige cups the back of Stiles' head and pulls her in close by the waist so that Stiles' face is pressed up against her neck. Stiles latches on, sucking and biting between breaths.

Paige slides her hand down to the waist of the loose shorts that Stiles is wearing and pushes right past the elastic band to touch. Stiles goes tense against her, as Paige gives her folds a few teasing strokes, Stiles wraps her arms around Paige and holds on tighter and tighter, moaning loudly when Paige finally thrusts in a finger. After a few more thrusts, she comes easily in Paige's hand.

Recovery takes some time. Stiles trembles oversensitive and then sags onto the floor with a deep sigh. Paige wipes her hand off on Stiles’ shorts Stiles rests for a few minutes before blinking sleepily, turning to look at Paige with a tentative smile.

"Hey," Paige says.

"Hey," Stiles returns softly, sleepy.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, still feel empty though."

“Just a few more days,” Paige assured her and Stiles gave a little whimper in reply. “Do wanna go to your room then?”

In the darkness of the room, Paige listened to the rustle of fabric and then the wet noises. Stiles pressed her face to Paige’s shirt and dropped both her hands down between her own thighs. Without a word, one of Paige’s hands cupped Stiles’ face and she kissed her softly, Stiles‘ moaned into the kiss, the wet slick sounds echoed off the walls. She missed kissing, it brought them close. Her other hand had moved to splay on Stiles’ thigh. She didn’t really try to do much, but she felt Stiles' body moving as she thrust her hips and panted softly into their kiss.

Paige wasn’t sure how long it went on, but she sat there and let Stiles do it, let her rub her cheek against hers. When Stiles did finally stop she was sweating and Paige’s own thigh was wet with slick.

“S’not enough,” Stiles whispered and Paige gave her thigh a squeeze before she dropped her hand away. Stiles’ sounds as if she’ll cry if she doesn’t get relief soon.

“Shh. I got it,” Paige tried reassuring her, pushing Stiles’ back to lay on the bed, hand slipping down between Stiles’ legs. Stiles’ skin was soft, warm, there was a nest of dark curls between her legs. Paige knelt before her, kissing her way down Stiles’ stomach and over her hip, Stiles’ giggled at the ticklish sensation, before finally pushing Stiles’ legs apart slightly to touch between them, to feel how wet the other girl was already.

Stiles moaned, guiding Paige’s head forward and Paige went willingly. She pressed her nose to the curls, breathing in Stiles’ scent. It was sweet and musky. Paige licked her lips, moving her head just slightly so she could slide her tongue back along the length of Stiles’ cunt. Paige moved again so she was lapping at her, tasting every inch of her. Stiles whimpered, fingers dug into Paige’s scalp, forcing her head closer.

“Oh fuck, oh, Jesus, fuck yes,” Stiles cried as her hips rocked against Paige.

Paige bought her hand up, pressing two fingers inside Stiles and she fucked her quickly with them, tongue flicking over Stiles’ sensitive nub. She knew what she liked and it seemed Stiles liked it too. That feeling of being filled and the teasing pressure to her clit.

Stiles was moaning hungrily now, rocking her hips between the fingers inside her and the mouth on her and then she stiffened suddenly. Paige felt a gush of warmth around her, Stiles clenching and then unclenching and relaxed, her fingers in Paige’s hair loosening.

“Feel better?” Paige murmured against Stiles’ skins, cool breath caused Stiles’ legs to twitch.

“For now,” Stiles huffed. Hand

“I can get the toy if you want still want it.”

“….Please.” Flushed skin got darker, and Paige giggled.

\--

It’s not till late January does Scott almost find out. Even with his whole infatuation of Allison, he still came over and marked her though it became a rarity. She lets him leave to meet up with Allison, and she scrambles to shower and get to school on time. Stiles ensures that her best friend doesn't find out about her little habit of washing up by avoiding him most of the day and she‘s thankful he‘s too focused on Allison to notice when they are close by. She has no clue how Scott would react if he found out, but, honestly, Stiles' not very eager on learning Scott's reaction.

Of course, just when everything seems to go her way, it all starts to go wrong in one single moment of carelessness.

Stiles' standing in the hallway and talking to Paige, teasing her over her reaction to the movie they watched last night and nothing’s changed between them even after the heat. It’s only when Jackson struts over as they're laughing so hard about it, that Paige has to lean on Stiles' shoulder so she doesn’t fall over.

Jackson slides up and grips Stiles’ arm. Jackson takes a deep breath, smirk growing to a full blown grin. “Looks like someone is unmarked.”

Stiles' stiffens as Jackson manhandles her, moving her against the wall. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous to be out here unmarked. Especially when you’re so close to you another heat.”

She cringes as he starts to nose her neck. His heavy breathing making her body lock up in disgust. Her chest hurts when he presses against her, and there’s a dull throbbing in her head.

“Get the fuck away from her.” Paige snarled punching him in the face. She let out a hiss and shook her hand. “God damn fucking werewolves! Let‘s get you home. Danny, go turn on Stiles’ car.”

Danny grabbed the keys from Paige and ran towards the student lot. Paige follows as she drags the still frozen Stiles with her.

“I’m gonna report you, you crazy bitch.”

“Paige.” Stiles whimpered, “I think he’s right. You need to get my dad. He’ll take me to the Eichen House.”

“You’re not going there. Eichen House is a bad place for omegas. You know that and I know that. I can help again.”

“You and Derek are finally back together, I can’t mess that up. There’s nowhere else I can go to. It‘s only for a few days, a week tops.” Stiles body starts to heat up and starting to sweat.

As Danny drives them to the Eichen house, Paige calls the sheriff quickly explaining the situation and begging him to make Stiles listen.

“I’ll be right there. Melissa’s on her way there. She’s called Scott.”

“No Dad, not Scott.” Stiles cried, before she curled up against Paige.

Once they’re arrive at the house Danny and Paige have to supported Stiles as she starts to get weak legged. Melissa‘s already there and she‘s arguing with the head nurse there.

“Oh Stiles,” She presses her hand against Stiles forehead. “Temperature’s already rising, she smelling fertile and she’s looks weak.”

“She’s not marked, she needs to be put in a room before it’s too late.” The nurse calmly spoke. She was already reaching for her when both Scott and her father walk in.

“Mom! Why didn’t anyone tell me you’re putting Stiles in here?!”

“I don’t want to but it’s for the best honey. I am at least trying to be her attending nurse.”

“Then why are you putting her in here?” Scott whirled to face the sheriff.

“He's not. It was my decision.” Stiles panted, her body shivered as arousal flooded her body.

“ Stiles, I can't help you if you're in here.”

“You don’t have to worry about me anymore.” _You have Allison stop worrying about me_.

“As nice as this, Stiles is almost in full. Come on now.”

She pressed a button and a buzzing noise is let out and the gate to the main house opens. Scott can hear voices echoing from deep within.

“Miss. Stilinski? This way please.”

Stiles walks unsteadily towards the front desk. The nurse talks quietly to her before turning back to them. “First 72 hours there's no phone calls, no e-mails, no visitors. By her third day she should be out of it long enough to call you for a short while. We will be taking her from here to a brief physical.”

Her dad is fiddling with the forms he was given. “I feel like we're forgetting something.”

“You will be wearing these, Stiles. It‘s much easier during heat week to have these. And please empty your pockets in here.”

Paige helps her pull her house keys, her batman wallet and a pack of gum from her pockets. The whispers increase and get louder and louder.

“Your pillow. Your pillow. We forgot your pillow.” Her dad looks panicked, and reaching towards her hand. She grips his tightly.

“Dad, it's okay.”

“No, no. You're never going to be able to fall asleep. We...We got to go back.” And he pulls her towards him.

“ It's fine, Dad. I don't need it.”

“I-I can't believe I forgot it. I mean, every time that we've ever stayed in a hotel, the first thing you pack is your pillow.”

His grip is iron tight and compared to hers it’s freezing cold.

“ You can bring it tomorrow. It's all right.”

There‘s another loud buzz shocking him out of his stupor. “Okay, you know what? Stop. Stop. Enough. Stiles, get your stuff. I'm not checking you in here if you're not gonna be safe.”

“Dad. I‘ll be fine. I have to go now.”

Stiles turns to go but her dad pulls her into a tight hug. It’s warm and smells like home and Stiles just wants to cry and stay with her dad. “Stiles let’s just go home. I’ll get off work and- and-”

“Stiles? This way, please.”

“Bye Dad. Thanks Danny, Paige.” Stiles pulls herself out of the hug and everything’s cold. She doesn’t take a look at Scott, she misses the hurt look on his face as she walks past him towards the gate.

\--

When Stiles comes back a little over a week later, from the Eichen house she smells different. She smells like sugar, spice and the musk heat but she also smell like someone else. Paige stays with her most of the day, rushing from her class to walk Stiles to hers. Stiles seems to flinch around people, not ready to be touched. Paige had heard of their treatment, isolating them for the first few days to teach them whose in control, no human contact other than feeding and then they let the other omegas take care of each other.

Except for Danny and Paige, no one else in school can get too close to her. Danny leaves Ethan’s side to help her catch up but most of the time she’s staring off into space.

“Stiles? Stiles?”

“Hmm?”

“You should go to the nurse.”

“Nah I’ll be fine just a sort of uhh what’s it called…Jet lag except you know.” She said with a shrug. Her fingers won’t stop twitching and her eyes kept darting towards the door and clock. “Mr. Harris? Bathroom please.”

“Miss Stilinski, you’ve been gone for over a week and you’re not even paying attention in class. Why should I let you go?”

“Otherwise I’m gonna barf here instead of a toilet. Hmm….well with your way of teaching we may as well be in a toilet.”

Harris grit his teeth before pointing towards the door. “Out!”

“Hey princess. Not looking to good. Thought staying at the omega house would fix you up.”

“What are you doing here? Thought you had a permanent place there.” Stiles sneered at the boy in front of her. She clutched her stomach, still feeling a little green.

“Eh. Things get boring. Besides I wanted to visit my favorite person.”

“Peter, get out of my face.”

“But sweetheart,” He said with a shit eating grin. “I remember how you didn’t want to let me go.”

“That was just the heat talking.” Stiles voice became unsteady. Her hands started trembling and she was feeling bile rise in her throat. Peter strolled up to her, holding her up, omega instincts telling him to take care of her.

“Get your hands off her.”

A dark voice behind them startling them and makes Peter freeze.

Slowly, both Peter and Stiles turns around to be confronted with a stony-faced Scott. Stiles swallows audibly. She can see that Scott's practically seething.

"Um, uh Scott, I‘m fine." she stammers with a tense smile, hoping to break the tension that's building among them like a tidal wave.

Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to have any effect on Scott who just huffs instead. Suddenly, his eyes go wide in realization before they narrow as nostrils flare and take in a deep breath.

Stiles's own breath falters. Shit.

Scrutinizing Stiles' appearance closely, it’s almost as if he’s forgotten that he hasn’t seen her in over a week, that he hasn’t come on her in over a month.

"Really?"

Stiles nods, a stray strand of hair falling from one of her clips. Nervously licking her dry lips, Stiles prays that this'll end well because even if an angry Scott kinda is hot as fuck and turns Stiles, it also sorta creeps her out a bit in his current state. His eyes are glowing gold and his face shifting slightly.

Stiles feels the grip on her arms tighten as if to bolster her up. Damn it, Peter. Stiles’ pretty much forgot him. Glowing golden eyes shifted their gaze on Peter. "You. Hands off her." His voice is like ice.

“You better come hold her then, else she falls.” He thrust Stiles out to Scott. Peter lets go of Stiles' immediately once she’s in Scott’s arms and takes a step backwards to be on the safe side.

Scott's intense gaze never leaves him, warily observing Peter's every move. Somehow Scott's behavior makes Stiles reminds her he’s a werewolf, an overprotective beast looking after its mate and fighting off whatever or whoever comes too close to it.

"If I ever see you touching her again, there won't be a single day in your life that you won't regret it."

It's spoken so low that Stiles can barely understand it. Her brain needs a couple seconds to break it down but Peter - whose instincts scream at him to submit- hauls ass even before Scott has finished his threat, leaving the two all by themselves in the otherwise empty corridor.

Suddenly, Stiles' leaving during class and being alone while trying avoid running into Scott. Nausea continues to swirl in her belly, making her feel uncomfortable and insecure. Questions flicker through her brain for once her Adderall won‘t focus her, how did Scott know to find her here.

"You." Scott's eyes stayed gold still wolf, still focused on Stiles', making her tremble a little. "In there," Scott snarls, pointing to the nearest classroom.

Despite Scott's noticeably hostile vibes, Stiles feels rebellion stir inside the pit of her belly along with the nausea. With her hands on her hips, she pushes her chest out and glares at him defiantly. "What if I don't wanna? I’m not feeling good and I’m gonna go to the nurse now."

Without even a look of concern, a deep growl emanates from Scott, teeth slightly bared. "I don't want to repeat myself, Stiles."

Stiles feels a twinge of arousal pulse through her at Scott’s gruff voice. With a dry swallow, Stiles decides she'd better do as she's told and put a hold about her own anger. Better do whatever it takes to placate him and if that means to let him jerk off on Stiles and to go back to class like that than she'll just keep quiet.

And of course it‘s empty class room, she doesn’t even turn to face him when she finds herself grabbed and shoved against the already closed door less than half a beat later, Scott's hands pressing on either side of her head against the wood. A little dizzy from the sudden move, Stiles looks quizzically up at her best friend who's in her personal space, trapping her with his bigger body.

All of a sudden, Stiles doesn't really feel the protection anymore but rather like a prey about to be devoured. Her heartbeat picks up, she’s feeling little light-headed. She can feel the heat of Scott's through all the layers of clothes and all it does is making her nauseous. Her senses were already flooded and overwhelmed from the smells and touches, because of the Eichen House she hates being touched right now.

Briefly closing her eyes, she tells herself to get a grip. With a shaky inhale, she wills her body to relax. It's not as if she can take on Scott in case Scott freaks and tries to hurt her. Not that Stiles thinks Scott really will, because hurting her, it’s not in Scott’s nature.

Still, she better be prepared for whatever Scott might do. Stranger things have happened like Scott getting turned into a werewolf. She has no idea what's gonna happen in the next couple minutes but somehow she realizes now that she's not ready to risk losing Scott's affection and caring even if most of his attention is on Allison. No, it's just not worth it.

Stiles is willing to do whatever it takes to keep their bond between Scott and her. Scott has and will always have Stiles' support, the only one who he can truly trust and confide.

A soft growl that can barely be labeled as human brings Stiles back to the here and now. She opens his eyes again to find Scott's position and he looks torn between anger and sadness.

"For how long?"

"A few weeks after our first day back. At first I only did it a few times, but I did it more often when you and Allison got together." Stiles' answer is barely a whisper.

Scott gasps in shock, hurt changing her face. It makes Stiles cringe, knowing that she's the one who’s hurt Scott.

"Why?"

"Because you didn‘t want me. I waited! But you stopped paying attention to me, you got so warped up her, is it so hard to believe that I missed you?" she explains.

Scott's arms wrap around her tightly, squeezing her. "I’m sorry! So sorry, Stiles. It‘s just Allison is-”

“I know. I know! I know how you feel about her, Scott! Whenever you came by -if you came by- you’d talk about her. And you were so happy! I didn’t want to ruin that. I know I shouldn't have done it.

“And Paige kept asking me why I still waited for you, why I still let you do it. I waited because of that promise you gave me, and I couldn’t- No! I wouldn’t ever stop loving you."

Very suddenly Scott's body begun shaking Stiles stopped her rambling, though not loosening his grip on Stiles.

“God I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Scott groaned into her hair, “I’ll break it off with Allison, I’ll try harder to be there for you.”

“You don’t have to stop seeing her if you love her, I at least want my friend back.”

“Okay. Okay, we can talk about it later. I promise.” His voice was rough like he was holding back tears. They stood in the room, holding each other tightly silent except for their heavy breathing.

“Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“You okay?”

“Sort of…You?”

“Yeah about that, I kind of need to-” Stiles’ voice cuts off with a wet gurgle. Scott can smell the acidic scent of bile, and something wet hits his sweatshirt. “Sorry bout that, I‘ve been a little sick. Blugh, now my mouth tastes awful.”

“Why? I thought you were better after your heat. I mean I know the first heat is one of the worst ones-” He says pulling away to take off his sweater.

“It wasn’t my first heat.”

“What?”

“December. At the Jungle, fell into heat and Paige helped me through it. By the time it was over break had started and you were working with Deaton so…”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“Don’t sound so hurt, Scott. We weren’t really that close at that moment.” Stiles said taking a step back from Scott.

“Okay,” Scott said with a sigh. “Sorry I…made a big deal. It’s just weird not knowing when I should.”

“Imagine how I feel.”

“So why go to the house instead of asking Paige to help again?” Scott asked looking at her. Stiles sagged as she sat back onto a desk.

“Well…If you haven’t been paying attention, I’ll give you a quick break down. Derek’s been an ass and ignoring her at school but outside of it he’ll be the loving boyfriend. They had a big fight around the time I started my heat, so Paige was free to help.

“And no, it wasn’t to spite him. Omegas help each other all the time.” Stiles’ cheek flushed a dark red and the smell of arousal starts to overpower the smell of bile. “Just never expected her to be so um…talented with everything.”

Scott choked a little, eyes widening in shock. “But then why…?”

“He got his head out if his ass. Finally. And I just didn’t want to hurt that. That and the fact that Laura had apparently sent guards to protect me. I mean it was really nice of her, there were no hard feelings even though Paige rejected her and Isaac for me, said I should take up her offer one day.”

“Will you?”

With a indiscreet shrug, Stiles stood up again, “We should leave now.”

“Why?”

“Bell’s bout to ring.”

“Oh.”

\--

“Hey.”

“Oh. Hey.” Both guys eye each other warily, Isaac is half dressed in his lacrosse uniform. There’s a tangible tension that has everyone veering out of their way. Danny keeps glancing back and forth between them, waiting for they to start fighting.

“Um, I‘m gonna guess that Stiles told you then?” Isaac said, gripping his jersey tightly in his hand.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, then.” Isaac pulls his jersey on, glancing at Scott whose lacing his shoes.

“Can I can I ask you a question?”

“Okay.”

“Are you angry at me?” His hands are at his side and now he just feels awkward, so he leans against the lockers, waiting.

“No.” Scott’s voice is neutral, but his face twitches a little and Isaac can here the spike in his heartbeat.

“Are you sure?”

“No.”

“What's that mean?” Isaac looks down at him confused.

“I guess I'm not really sure how I'm feeling.” Scott stood, Isaac somehow feels smaller in his presence.

“Okay. Do you hate me?” Scott’s been good to him, almost as good as Laura is. He doesn’t want to lose Scott like he lost Erica.

“No, of course not.” Scott looks at him in disbelief, Isaac feels shame for a spilt second before asking him.

“Do you want to hit me?”

“No.”

Everyone around them has stopped pretending to not hear anything and were now just blantly staring at them. Isaac spreads his arms out, blocking Scott‘s way.

“I think you should hit me.”

“I don't want to hit you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why would I want to hit you? You didn't do anything, did you?” He throws his hands up in the air exasperated.

“No. I mean, um,” Words get stuck in his throat and suddenly Isaac wants to run the hell out of there. “What do you mean?”

“I mean like you didn't kiss her or anything, right?” Fuck.

“No! Absolutely not,” It doesn’t take much to hear the skip of his heart and he knows he’s screwed. “I mean sort of.”

“What do you mean sort of?” Scott’s starting to emit a murderous aura, and Isaac steps back.

“All I did was kiss her neck, I swear that all.” He’s tempted to raise his hands in defense but he won’t. “Paige stopped us before anything happened.”

“Did you want to?”

“Oh, yeah. Totally.” It slips out before he can stop it. He blinks and in less than a split second, Scott’s shoved him into a locker, knocking the breath out of him.

“Hey! Hey!” Finstock rushes in and whistles loudly, some of the werewolves winced while covering their ears. He moves to help Isaac up, but he’s fine without it. “A part of me knows if I ask that it will be worse off for me but what the hell happened?!”

A blonde boy only a few lockers behind Scott opens his mouth. “What the hell are you looking at Greenberg!? Shut your mouth, everybody knows you that you know what happened.

“Danny! Now.”

Danny drops his head, he really didn‘t want to be involved it doesn‘t matter if he happened to be there when Isaac was getting it on with Stiles or now while the fights happening. Wasn‘t anyone elses business. “Scott and Isaac…well Isaac showed interest in Stiles and Scott‘s clearly not happy about that.”

Finstock inhales sharply and nods solemnly. “Been there, McCall,” he says to Scott. “Been there.

“Okay you know how this goes!” Isaac groans, tuning out coach while cracking his back. While his bruises are already healing but still. He looks at Scott and ask quietly,

“Feel better?” It takes Scott a while to reply. He’s torn between hurting Isaac again and leaving to find Stiles and asking why she didn’t say anything specific about Isaac’s part in it.

“Yeah.” They both manage to tune back in at the end of coach’s speech.

“Your parents are proud! Your girlfriend loves ya! Everything else is…cream cheese! Now shut up and let’s go out there!”

\--

Derek frowned looked at his girlfriend happily cuddling with Stiles, and with his older sister wrapped around Stiles and her hand on Paige’s hip rubbing the exposed hipbone. Maybe this pack night with Scott and the guys was a bad idea.

“Derek you can either join in or get out.” Laura said taking her hand off Paige’s hip gesturing for him to join. Isaac was already shimmying between Paige and Stiles to lay on her belly, Paige’s legs end up in his lap. There was a constant shift of bodies as more joined the pile. To further the space between Paige and Stiles, Erica climbed in and laid her head on Isaac, pulling Boyd by her side.

"So, how making this work?" Scott asked staring at the pile just a little confused.

"Well we need to touch." Cora was at the edge of the pile, hand gripping Boyd’s tightly while she was press against his back. Right beside her was Peter who leaned against her back with his legs brushing against Laura‘s.

"Not getting naked with you." Derek nearly yelled, flush creeping up his face.

“You used to run around naked all the time. Anyways that why they’re wearing just these big shirts and their underwear and why you guys are gonna be in your boxers.”

"I don't cuddle," Derek stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Laura mimicked the motion and looked a hell of a lot more menacing doing it even if she was doing it over Stiles‘ body, so they all finally gave.

Wrapping one arm around Derek’s chest, Laura jerked him back against her “It’s just a for tonight, just relax, open up and feel your pack.”

She get’s a few snorts and giggles but they got it. Scott knew he could feel the shift in power and alliances, they were all becoming part of Laura’s pack. Scott hesitated looking for a spot by Stiles but only finding a small space among Isaac, Paige and her, where Paige and Stiles’ hands were still interlocked.

Lifting their hands up, Scott just barely squeezed between the two, Stiles turns into his neck still laughing.

"No groping anyone, McCall," Laura warned sternly, then turned away from him and Stiles and snagged the pillow from the pile for herself.

Huffing, Derek turned his head to look at Paige who gave him an amused look and held out her other hand to him, “Come on, just hold my hand.”

When Derek had wrap an arm around Laura’s waist, to hold Paige‘s outstretched hand without making her uncomfortable. He saw Scott roll to press as close to Stiles and gripping her hips almost knocking Isaac off her.

“Leave some place, guys. Jackson is coming over and he says he’s bringing Danny and Lydia along.”

“Ugh, not that wet paper bag.” Erica muttered glaring at Laura over the bodies.

“Why?” Isaac whined turning his face into Stiles’ belly.

“That dick can stay out of here.” Stiles groaned in to Scott’s skin.

“Staying out of it!” Cora immediately shouted, Boyd nodded along agreeing with her. Paige just shrugged and snuggled back into her little cocoons of warmth.

A sleepy Paige whimpered her grip tightening as Jackson loudly walked in with Danny and Lydia.

“Danny!” Stiles and Paige happily cried, hands out they wiggled their fingers in a come here gesture. “C’mere be our pillow.

Danny gave them a look, before kicking off his shoes. He stretches out and slid under their heads, and gestures Jackson to join him. Glancing hesitantly at Lydia, Jackson laid beside them and watched her slowly roll her head towards him, then sigh and lay down, smoothing out her clothes before placing one hand on his chest & closing her eyes.

"This is so weird," he muttered.

"It’s pack," Laura mumbled sleepily almost content and Stiles saw Jackson’s hand slide up and brush Lydia's. Lydia glanced over at her and slipped her hand to touch Danny and just a bit of Paige’s hair.

"Nope, still weird." Lydia said quietly.

“So how’s everything with Scott?” Paige asks Stiles, Stiles flushed squeezing Paige’s hand tightly as a warning. “What? Everyone’s gonna find out later. Might as well bring it in the clear now.”

“None your business.”

“Allison told me she and Scott hare taking a break.” Lydia said looking nonchalant as she cuddles into Jackson’s body.

“Why would she tell you that?” Scott asked looking at Lydia, when at the same time Stiles looked at him saying, “What’d’ya mean break?”

“I- I- I don’t know. We never talked about it, okay Stiles?! I just told her that we should stop seeing each other for a while till we figured it out.”

“Well it’s kind of hard to talk to someone after months of no contact. It’s friggin’ awkward to talk to you.”

“Well you know it’s not any fun being around you guys when you’re being pains in the ass.” Isaac piped in.

“You should really talk about it, it helped me and Derek.”

“Oh god you guys,” Stiles groaned, “Can we not and say we did?”

“No, this is one of the points of this.” Laura said from behind her, “You’re in a safe place, in the comfort of pack. We’re here to listen and to help so just tell him already. Either you’re together or not, that way the rest of us can have a chance at Stiles’ hot ass.”

“Laura! That’s practically my sister-in-law.” Derek said pressing his face into his hand.

“Hey maybe this way you can really have her as one. Then again Paige already did her so…”

“Wait! Stiles and Paige did it?!” Erica shot up from her spot. “Why wasn’t I told about this? I could’ve watch!” Boyd slowly lifted himself off and bopped Erica on the head. “Hey!”

“It’s a pretty sight to see.” Everyone sat up and looked at Peter shocked, almost as if they’d forgotten him.

“What is?” Cora asked slowly suspicious of her cousin.

“Stiles in heat. She begs all pretty and flushed.”

“Peter! You fucking creep.”

“She’s the one who asked for my help.”

“See this is exactly why I didn’t want to talk about it.” Stiles waved her arms all around before falling back in the pillow pile.

“Fine! You and me, Stiles. We’ll talk in the morning.”

"Go to sleep already." Cora growled. They all rearranged themselves back into their pile.

As Scott closed his eyes, he realized he could feel them all in his mind. He felt his heart speed up, and then felt Laura lightly pressing against the bond and calming them all.

\--

“So how is this going to work, I mean I know your in love with her but what about me?”

“How can you ask that? You know I love you.”

“You avoided answering that, what I’m asking is do you love me just as a friend or as something more? I don’t want to be waiting for something that’ll never happen. It’s like waiting for another Wonder Woman movie.”

Scott could hear someone snort outside and someone else shushing them. “Stiles, I just really don’t know. With Allison, I feel this amazing bond that just feels right.”

“I know how that feels Scott! I’ve always know. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you, I loved seeing you smile.” She’s near tears and her breaths are coming out in pants. Scott’s afraid she‘ll have a panic attack. “I swear everything changed and it started that night, the night you got bite. Remember the way it was before that? Just you and me?

“We were nothing. We weren’t popular. We weren’t that important. You were already an alpha, but then suddenly being a werewolf meant you were something other, and that you were something better…even better than me. I-I don’t even know if I ever want to be near you again.”

Scott pulled Stiles into his arms, gripping her tightly. He stroked her shaking frame, trying to get her to calm down and breath. “I’m sorry for the fact that I didn’t know you were sitting home alone, wishing we could go back to when it was just you and me.”

Stiles pulls her face away to look at Scott shocked. “Scott, I-”

“I'm sorry for everything that I put you through, and all the times you didn’t know what to do, that you had to do things on your own. But with you, I always felt this need to have you with me and I felt that you’re mine. When I first popped my knot, I just wanted to find you and breed you. Everything I did after that was to calm down that side of it. Fuck Stiles, I love you. _I. Fucking. Love. You._ You’re my best friend in the whole world.”

“Ha! Told ya he’d say it. You own me twenty bucks Laura.” Paige whispered outside the door. He hears the crinkle of paper being swapped.

“My money’s on them banging right there and then.”

“We’re not gonna bang. you asses!” Stiles pulled away, pulling the door open. All of their pack fell to the floor along with loose money. She’s still a little red nosed and teary eyed but she manages to look menacing.

“Shit. Run!”

“Don’t even bother, I’ll get you when you don’t expect it.”

\--

Of course it’s not that simple. It took them months of talking (arguing), Stiles spending the nights at the Hale House protected while Paige and Danny helped her through her heats. There were days even weeks that they didn’t talk to each other, until someone, usually Scott broke the silence. He’d apologize by coming over with curly fries and some marvel movies.

Scott had to talk to Allison after explaining a lot of things to her, they were able to be in good standing. Of course when she found out that he was a werewolf, and he finally realized that she was a trained hunter, they swore to help each other. Allison had been single for a while but eventually she found partnership in a fox shifter named Kira, they were a strange mix but certainly not as strange as Isaac and Peter.

Stiles is turning twenty-one in the next few weeks, they all had gone to near by colleges or started working, well Lydia had gone to a university so she could get her Fields Medal. And just her luck that around that time, she was falling into heat.

“…Do you love her?” Stiles asks randomly a few days before her heat, when they’re at home in bed. She’s sitting and leaning over Scott whose lying with his arms folded behind his head.

“Who?”

“Allison.” He reaches out to touch her but she shies away, Scott tries again, this time succeeding. His thumb brushes over the triskelion that’s in between two bands that wrap around her wrist.

“No, but I love you.” He pulls her down for a soft kiss, barely a press of lips.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t really say to everyone,” Stiles snorts because Scott loves deeply and he’ll always say it but somehow it means something more between them. “You have to say it back you know.”

“I love you, too.”

He kisses her again, this time it’s more demanding. His lips are a little chapped so it’s rough when they slide against each other. Stiles licks at his mouth happy when he opens it. Their noses bump and she laughs into the kiss, his tongue wraps loosely around hers.

Scott can smell the swirl of happiness, arousal and that sunshine smell that Stiles always smells like. Through half lidded eyes, he sees how flushed her face becomes the more they kiss. Scott pressed their bodies closer, his hands traveling up from her hips to cup her breasts.

He barely touches them when Stiles lets out a hiss. They pull away from each other. Scott’s dazed but confused, “Stiles?”

"I don’t like sex right before the heat."

"Oh."

“It’s not your fault or anything. It’s just everything is kinda too tender and sensitive. It doesn’t feel that bad during the heat but ugh before it just feels a bit painful.”

“Oh! Well then. Umm…” Scott’s still holding her to him, she’s half way on his lap and no doubt she can feel the hardness between his legs.

“But we can still kiss and stuff if you want.” He rolls them so they’re laying on their sides and facing each other.

“Yeah, I like this.” He says pressing their foreheads together.

“Me too.”

\--  
"Shouldn't have waited this long. Should've done it much sooner," Scott mumbles almost absentmindedly. Stiles is flushed and reeking of slick. Stiles had convinced him to wait a bit, that’d she’d be fine for a while but she‘s not. That’s how they end up pressed against the bathroom door.

Of course she’s spiraling down, it’s probably one of the worst heats yet. Stiles just about to ask Scott to help when Scott leans forward and presses his whole body against Stiles', Scott's nose nuzzling and sniffing at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Scott‘s tongue laps at her neck, sensations flood her, from the press of Scott's chest and thighs against her to the wet trail of saliva he leaves behind on his way towards Stiles' ear. A heated puff of air makes her shudder.

"Gonna mark you up real good, Stiles. Then everyone will know. You’ll smell just like me." Scott whispers.

As he bites down hard on flesh at the junction of her neck, eliciting a pain-filled gasp from his best friend, Scott's hands start pulling on Stiles' shirt. She hears fabric tear as his claws start to slice through her shirt.

Scott's hand sneaks down, and pulls her short down to pool at her ankles in a swift motion. Stiles wriggles desperately but Scott calms her by pushing his leg between hers, letting her rut against it. Slick soaks through her panties all the way through his jeans. She’s burning up from the inside.

"Sh sh, Stiles. I've got you. I'll make you feel so good." Scott murmurs in her neck. The brush of his lips make another quiver roll through her. Strangely it kinda calm her to that he’s showing her his affection and taking care of her. Just when her breathing has returns to normal, Scott drops to his knees, hooks his fingers onto her panties and drags them down to her knees.

“You shaved?” Scott says looking up at her amused.

“Uh-huh.” Her thighs clench and he can smell her better now, it‘s stronger. “Heat makes everything sticky and gross. Also it’s way more efficient.”

The first touch is just a tender lick, his tongue flicking against her clit, Stiles’ left hand brushes against his forehead before loosely gripping his hair. His hands stroke up and down her thighs; the next press of his tongue is a little harder, this time pressing against the swollen nub.

Stiles lets out a sort moan and her toes curls just a little. He flattens his tongue against her, slowly licking her open, fingers digging into her thighs, shifting back and forth between nails and claws, it an effort to control himself.

It takes a moment, but soon Stiles’ hands are reaching tangling in his hair and directing his movements. Her hips stutter as they start to flow into a rhythm. He likes that she takes control, that she’s not scared to show him what she likes. Scott goes with it, and he starts using his fingers, pushing two inside her and feeling how soaked she is.

He pulls away for a moment catching his breath, and he ducks back down, lightly dragging the tip of his tongue over her clit, making her thighs tremble and she swears loudly.

“I think you’re not loud enough.”

She laughs as she spreads her lips and Scott licks her again, the urge to hear all those noises gets stronger. Stiles’ wiggles, and there‘s really shouldn’t be anything sexy about how awkwardly she moves but it is.

Stiles is pushing herself down each time he thrust his fingers in, sucking her breath in whenever he teases her clit. Her heartbeat is more like a flutter now, he can feel her start to fall apart underneath him and it’s incredible. Stiles’ hands are back in his hair, her fingers tightening, tugging hard as she comes, thighs spasming around his head.

Weak and legs trembling, Stiles nearly stumbles back. Scott catches her and moves them both from the bathroom to their room. Stiles can see her slick and his saliva dribbling down his chin and it makes Stiles feel a small burst of arousal.

The heated gaze Scott shoots her tells her that they're far from being done and that the next thing they do will involve taking care of Stiles’ needs. Her body tingling in anticipation, Stiles loves her heat for a moment.

Just when Stiles has thought Scott couldn't get any hotter, he goes all alpha on her, manhandling her body, laying her back against the pile of pillows. He pulls off her underwear completely, kicks them out of the way and then spreads Stiles' legs wide apart, making a appreciative noise. Stiles' never felt as exposed and vulnerable as she does now but it‘s Scott and she relaxes .

A puff of hot air on her wet entrance is all the warning before Scott's hands spread her open and a wet tongue licks across it. She jerks with a sharp intake of breath. Stiles tries to get a good look at Scott kneeling in front of her, face buried in her cunt again. It sends sparks of pleasure shooting up her spine.

Before Stiles can really process it though, the mouth is gone and replaced by his fingers; this time instead of fucking her with it, he scissors his fingers stretching her. High keening sounds fill the room and it barely registers that she's the source of them. By instinct, her body rocks back wanting to be filled.

"Yeah, Stiles, just like that." Scott scoots up and pushes his tongue into her mouth. Stiles' head spins as she falls into him, it‘s a lot of moaning and half slurred words. God, it's so hot. As awesome as it is to get fingered and eaten out by Scott, Stiles wishes she could fast-forward a little. In hopes of spurring Scott the fuck on, she just rocked her hips back at him more forcefully.

Sure enough, with one last swipe, Scott's tongue slips out of her, only to be replaced by a third finger. "So impatient," Scott growls, sounding both pleased and turned on. "Can't wait to have me in you, can you?"

The fingers inside Stiles' pulled out leaving Stiles whining at the feeling of emptiness.

"Look at you, Stiles. All eager to be fucked." A warm hand strokes Stiles' right cheek almost lovingly in contradiction to the dirty words. Damn it! She doesn't need tender caresses now! She needs Scott to be rough and determined and act like the alpha he is just like before!

Giving an embarrassed nod before burying her head back into Scott’s neck, "Good. 'Cause you‘re gonna be my bitch.”

Stiles flushed and loudly moaned at his words, “Knew you’d like that. I'm gonna be your first and your last, you understand that?"

Stiles nods enthusiastically, another gush of slick releasing. Jesus fucking Christ, she's a total sucker for possessive Scott. "Yes, Scott. All yours."

Scott makes a pleased sound and squeezed Stiles' ass. "Good girl. Want to be inside you, fill you up with my come. Stake my claim on you for good."

"Please! Need you!” She whimpered as pain started to creep in with the pleasure.

"I will, just give me a minute." Scott mumbles as his hand fumbles for a condom.

“Just do it please.”

“No, I promised you we’d be safe.”

Stiles groans and mutters how stupid she is. Then, finally, she feels the blunt head of Scott's length at her entrance.

"Ready?" Scott asks looking dead serious, the sound of worry and care in his voice ringing loud and clear.

Looking straight into his eyes, Stiles answers with determination, "Yes, Scott. As ready as I'll ever be."

She'll admit many thing but she’ll never admit the loud squeak she let’s out as she watches Scott's enter her body. Although she's seen Scott's dick a million times already, each and every morning, the sight makes her mouth water and her legs tremble a little.

It’s painful, she’s not gonna deny that, not even with her hormone flooded mind the pain beats out the pleasure. Her eyes well up with tears as she feels herself stretch to accommodate him. Scott can feel her tense up and he stops, “Stiles?”

“Give me a sec,” She pants, knuckles gone white as she grips the sheets tightly. Stiles wills herself to relax waiting for that moment when it stops hurting so much. “Okay.”

He withdraws completely, Stiles protesting loudly, thrust back in slowly this time. She moans and pants, gripping the sheets tight as Scott starts thrusting into her, Ignoring the dull stings, Stiles just returns to kissing him properly, her naked breasts arching up into him.

Scott moans instantly. They’re the perfect size for her body – large, but still perky, freckled and smooth. They’re heavy as they press into him, warm and ripe. Scott kisses the trail of moles on her shoulder. Stiles makes a whining sound in the back of her throat while he kisses her. When she finally squeeze her thighs, tugging him deeper within her. He goes into frenzy.

For a moment, Scott just ruts into her, hungry and needy. Then he squeezes her breasts, loving how soft they are in his hands, and he rolls her nipples in his palms, rubbing them even harder.

Scott looks at her face and it‘s her but not, she‘s sunk into her basic instincts. Brown eyes blown with lust, she stares long and hard through lidded eyes, “You can get me pregnant, can‘t you? Are you going to?”

If she were anyone else, that would totally kill the mood. But she’s Stiles and it doesn’t, and for a moment they both forget that he’s got a condom on and he growls before he can stop himself, “I’m going to try.”

He slides all the way inside her as far as he can go. Her eyes squeeze shut and her lips part, cheeks flushed. He kisses her rosy cheek and slides out, only to slam back in.

Stiles shrieks on every thrust like it’s the first, and her heels dig tight into his back, as urging him forward. Her passage is so tight and hot around him, wet and perfect. When it feels like she’s going to scream until she‘s breathless, he kisses her to shut her up. She kisses back as hard as she can.

His thought blazing through his mind, Stiles will be the perfect Omega, he just knows, and even if she isn’t, she’s his best friend even if the whole world hates her he‘ll be by her side. And any other Alpha that tries to take her he’ll rip them apart.

The thought of someone else touching her drives him mad and his blood boil. She is gonna be his. A part of Scott wants to be rough with her. He wants to punish her for feelings he still holds onto. She’d let him, he knows. Instead he fucks her like an animal, the air is full of wet slapping sounds and the sound of both them panting around each other’s mouths.

He runs his hands all over her body, squeezing her tits breasts. Stiles’ nails drag down his back and he lets out a hiss. He retaliates by running his fingers up her neck and grabbing a handful of hair and tugging it back. He nips and sucks and licks her again, and then he runs his tongue up her jaw. He finds himself hissing in her ear, “You’re mine.”

Stiles tries to nod, but his grip’s too tight. She mumbles, “S-Scott.” She sounds utterly wrecked. Stiles’ such a pretty thing to debauch. His name sounds perfect on her tongue.

But just then, Stiles feels a change, the pressure against her opening intensifying tenfold as she's stretched open further and further around the growing base of Scott’s cock. Her eyes grow huge in shock at the new sensation. Her cunt tries to push the intruder out but Scott shoves forward and with a hard thrust it slips fully inside and grows and grows. It hurts but it's the good kind of hurt that makes Stiles hiss.

"Feel that, Stiles? That's my knot. Wanna fill you up good and proper... breed my pups into you.“ His thrusting becomes clumsy as he get too big to pull out. Now he’s just grinding against her trying to get in deeper. “Get you nice and full of pups, Stiles. Would you like that? Your soft belly full of puppies?"

He doesn’t want it to end, but at the same time, he’s ready to fill her. He can feel the familiar pressure in his cock before he’s ready, and he presses harder into her. Stiles writhes beneath him, impatient yet willing. He kisses back down the side of her face as he grinds into her. She whimpers and gasps as he splits her open, until he’s absolutely huge. He kisses her hard as he explodes inside her.

Stiles blames it on Scott's dirty talk and the inflating cock that stretches her so impossibly wide and rubs along her special spot non-stop when suddenly she comes so hard like never before, Scott’s name echoing through the room.

Then he collapses atop her, panting and sweaty. She mewls as his weight crushes her, breasts flattened against his chest, his cock still buried deep inside her. They keep rocking against each other lazily and Scott bites and licks and sucks at the soft flesh of Stiles' neck, not breaking the skin, until Stiles' sure she'll see a big bruise there the next time she looks into a mirror. Then she mumbles, “S-Scott...”

Scott shifts a little, evoking a low groan from Stiles at the slight tug. "Come on. Gotta get us a little more comfortable." With that, Scott grabs Stiles' hips tightly to keep them locked together and Scott rolls them onto their sides. They have enough pillows for both of them, but Stiles shuffles forward onto his, her legs still wrapped awkwardly around him. Scott's cock is still pumping his seed into her when the fog in Stiles' brain finally starts to clear.

A strong hand curls around Stiles' sweat soaked neck, tugging his head backwards. Stiles lets her head drop back against Scott's shoulder and sighs with closed eyes. She feels safe, at home, just as she always has with her best friend around. Nothing's changed in this matter. Scott is still Scott, the most important person in Stiles' life.  
Feeling drowsy and satisfied, Stiles asks with a little yawn, "For how much longer will we be tied together?"

Scott shrugs non-commitally “I think an hour.”

"What?" Stiles is wide awake again, eyes boggling. "Terrific," Stiles mutters sarcastically but without much vigor.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> If you hadn't noticed there were points in the story where was so close to leaving the Skittles endgame and moving to Staige and the OT3 of Isaac/Stiles/Laura. If there are any tags I'm missing comment and tell me.


End file.
